


Free Mind

by ShadyBunnie



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: 1980s, Age Difference, Attempt at Humor, Bad Spanish, Dubious Ethics, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pining, Porn With Plot, Poverty, Psychological Trauma, Ratings: R, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyBunnie/pseuds/ShadyBunnie
Summary: Sheila Dorsetty, aged 22, is a glorified paper pusher working the visa counter at the American Embassy in Colombia. Her whole life changes when a certain DEA agent catches her eye.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s), Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Kudos: 4





	Free Mind

"I'm going for my smoke break, you good here?" Reggie, her co-worker, asked, halfway out the door with the cigarette dangling between her lips. 

"Yeah, I think so." She didn't bother asking how long she'd be, she knew from experience that bought her another ten minutes on top of an already generous break. 

"Good. You know the drill by now. No priors, no outside exam physicians. And if it stinks like a fish-

"It's a fish. Yeah, I got it." Sheila finished.

That earned her a smile. "Good girl. See ya," the door closed behind her, leaving Sheila in near crypt-like silence. She used the time wisely, completing her notes, faxing off paperwork for signatures, organizing her station from the hectic part of her day. When this was done, she found herself at twenty to 5, and realized Reggie had never returned. This was not altogether unsurprising, but Sheila was a little taken aback that her colleague had made so little of an effort to disguise how much she loathed her job. Sighing, she prepared to close down for the day and was just about through when the door swung open, and in walked two men in suits wearing grim expressions. Sheila frowned, but did her best to appear professional.

"Can I help you?" She asked, warily.

She noted they didn't look like the typical folks that came through their office. There was something purposeful about the way they carried themselves, and their flashy sunglasses, which did not at all match their look, were peeled off to reveal a tightness to their eyes. 

"I certainly hope so, m'am," the blond spoke up first, making a show of fastening his ray bans to his open shirt collar. "Name's Murphy and Pena," he gestured to his dark-haired, solemn partner. "We're looking to locate this man," Murphy held up a grainy picture. "Name's Ramirez, and accordin' to reports he was spotted comin' through here a couple days ago. Think you might'a seen him?" 

Sheila leaned forward, trying to place the older male in profile smoking a cigar with a mustache. He could've been any number of visa seekers. She said about as much in reply. 

"Could be," Pena spoke up this time gruffly, "but I'd wager not all have the means to get their hands on an investor visa." 

She nodded. "That could narrow it down a bit." 

"Think you can take another look through your records?" Murphy flashed an easy smile. If she hadn't seen the ring on his finger, she'd think he was trying to flirt with her. He was probably just one of those charming types, when the mood suited him. He needed her to cooperate, they both did, but she wasn't the type to need buttering up to do her job. 

"I'll see what I can do. When do you need this information? I was about to clock off for the day..." She glanced at the clock overhead, which now read five past closing time. 

"ASAP," Pena cut in, clearly having no problem being the more demanding of the two. "I know it's shitty timing on our part, but we can make it worth your while." 

Sheila rose an eyebrow. "And how would you do that?" 

Pena shrugged. "I'd give you a coupon to the Chili's but they don't exactly have that around these parts. How bout an IOU for when you think of something, and you work on fast tracking that info for us?" 

She could think of something she wanted right now, but she didn't think she had the guts to go through with it, and even if she did, she hardly wanted his partner to overhear her request, so she just gave her nod in the affirmative. "I'm sure you have more important things to do besides watch me turn over paper, so how should I get a hold of you? Either of you?" She added at the last minute, not wanting them to think she was focusing in on Pena. 

"Call this number," Pena slid his card over the desk, lingering before drawing his hand back to his side. He had thick digits, clean, too. She imagined they'd feel good in her cunt. "I'll pick up day or night. I hope I don't need to tell you not to give it out to anyone." He gave her a measured look. 

"Of course." She said for the sake of formality; she was young, not stupid. She turned to Murphy, who was glancing between them with an odd expression she couldn't place. "And yours, detective? In case I can't reach your partner." 

"Sure sweetheart," he smiled indulgently at her as he passed his card between his middle and forefingers, leaning on his back leg with his hands on his belt loop. The way he regarded her wasn't the same charm as before, and somehow she liked it less. He saw right through her charade. "'Preciate it. Although, I'd stick with daylight hours if you call me. I'm not as... _accommodating,_ as my partner here..." 

~

It took an hour later to find what she was looking for. She didn't have a picture, but she had a list of names and their addresses, where his identity could presumably be confirmed. She picked up the desk phone and rang Detective Pena with trembling fingers. It rang several times, enough that she doubted he'd pick up, when all of a sudden his deep voice cut in. "Pena," he said. There were sirens in the distance and the ambient sound of chatter and music; he must have still been out, she thought. 

"It's me," Sheila said stupidly, quickly correcting herself to give her proper name. He just met her less than an hour ago, he didn't know her from Adam. "You got something for us?" He replied with little preamble. "Possibly. I got a couple names written down anyway that fit your guy's description, but no photos to confirm." 

"Hm." 

"But, I got addresses, phone numbers, any other identifying info. If he did come through here like you and your partner suspect, you'd be able to track him down." 

"Great. How soon can you get it to me?" 

"Well, I can fax it to you, if you'd like? Or if you're not too far away I suppose you could pick up the files..." 

"What do you mean? You're not still at the office, are you?" He sounded slightly annoyed, and she wasn't sure why. 

"Yes, I am. I can't take files home with me. Security precaution." 

Sheila heard him exhale through the receiver. "All right. Stay put, I'm picking you up." 

"What?" He couldn't be serious?

"It's dark out now, and unless you live the next block over and can book it you're not safe." 

"But-

"Don't argue with me, it's a waste of breath. Besides, if it makes you feel any better, think of it as me getting access to those files easier. Now like I said, stay put, I'll be over in fifteen." 

He hung up before she could say another word, not that she had anything of substance to utter in her defense. He was bullheaded to be sure, but his concern, however unaltruistic, was flattering. 

True to his word, he arrived exactly when he said he would. A Jeep was waiting out front when she closed the door behind her and locked up. "You should have waited inside," he said, opening the door for her before walking around the other side and pushing into drive. "It took about as long to shut everything down again. I was out for a minute or two, tops." 

He pulled away from the curb, and she felt the warm air rushing through her hair deliciously. He probably thought he was being covert, but she hadn't missed the way he glanced at her now and then during the car ride. She wondered what he saw when he looked at her, what he thought, and was he as attracted to her as she was to him? She needed to know. 

"Where are we going?" Sheila asked after a few minutes, realizing she hadn't given any address and he hadn't announced one. "A bar," he said simply. "A real hole in the wall but private. Figured you'd rather that then my apartment." She didn't react. He was right, or should have been -- she had no business feeling any differently. "Okay, but I have an early shift tomorrow. I can't be out for long." 

He cracked the first small smile since she'd met him. "Noted." 


End file.
